


迷航

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Dunkirk (2017), FarrierCollins
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya





	迷航

“教官生气的时候眼睛瞪得就像德军的探照灯，唯一不同的地方就是探照灯可以躲，运气好的话不会要你的命。”同期学员一条胳膊勾着Collins的肩膀，毫无顾忌地在背地里说着教官的坏话。Collins低头整理自己的衣领和袖口。学员们在操场上排成两列，迎接教官的到来。

Collins是新来的，战争开始前他还是一所英国公立学校里的小伙子，大部分时间用来读书上课，德国的炮火从天而降击中了他们的学校。新的一波征兵开始后，他毅然报名了空军志愿预备队，被分配到了这所位于霍尔顿的皇家飞行学校。

他有着一切足够成为一名优秀士兵的资本，二十出头的年纪，耳聪目明，反应灵活，体格结实，面对任何突然事件都能保持精密的思维和理智，这对于身处战争中的士兵来说是十分难得的品质。体质测验的时候他得到的评分是A+，将报告单递给他时那位女性空勤人员还额外多看了他几眼，他报以谦逊而礼貌的微笑。

但此时此刻，Collins的思维如同被高射炮击中的战斗机，彻底断线了。

他们的教官逆着光从不远处走来，身材挺拔长手长脚，眼睛眯成好看的弧度。那位朋友说的其实不准确，他们这位教官的眼睛没有半点探照灯的样子，倒像是深不见底的深渊。

这个深渊，他前两天才意外失足坠入，刚刚满头大汗地爬出来，没想到一转头又回到原点，Collins有点想打自己一拳。

几天前他刚刚到这个城市，飞行学校还没给他分配班级，于是他凭空又多了几天假期，可以在城里四处转转。那时候要了解一个城市必去不可的地方当然是酒吧，Collins抱着随便喝两杯的想法走了进去，被一个陌生人请了杯格罗格酒。

该死的酒精，Collins想，那夜也许他们两个都喝多了，一进旅馆房间就开始互相扯对方的衣服，从门口一路亲吻着走进去，又跌倒在床上，后来也许还在窗边和地板上做了几次，Collins记不清了。他们的肉体意外的合拍，以至于两个人最后都有些食髓知味，Collins腰酸得不得了，但他依旧兴致勃勃地提出要他在上面一次，被Farrier明确而坚决地否决了。

“那样太累了。”Farrier说，也不知道指的是谁。

Collins有些忿忿不平，只想打他一顿。

还好自己没有真的动手，此时此刻，Collins尴尬地只想变成一只鸵鸟，闭着眼睛心中默念了八百遍“他看不见我他看不见我”。

那夜过去，Collins第二天醒来的时候，身边的男人早已离开了，奇怪的是Collins心里竟然还有些失落，他不知道还会不会再遇见这个人，他们之间还会不会有下次。

好极了，Collins舔舔嘴唇，想，现在你遇到他了，你准备说些什么呢？谈谈天气？不，这样太烂俗了，那天他们都聊了什么来着？好像是关于酒精、音乐和文学……Collins确定对方其实一点也不关心海德格尔和莱昂布洛伊。

他们那天上了一节射击课和飞行模拟训练课程，Collins作为中途进来的学生，成绩有点惨不忍睹，一匣子弹命中不到一半，他心里都是乱七八糟的事情，幸运的是他的教官没对此表示什么，Collins长舒了一口气，觉得对方也许真的没认出自己，毕竟酒吧里的灯光太过昏黄，而旅馆……他打定主意不再去想旅馆。

Collins太容易辨认了，金灿灿的头发和天空般湛蓝的眼珠，情急之下会讲浓重的苏格兰口音，容易害羞，想事情的时候眼皮往下垂，总是试图掩饰自己的情绪，绅士的外表下掩藏的是一只十分容易受惊的小兔子。

而这只兔子自己跳进了猎人的陷阱。那时候Farrier还不知道，陷阱往往是双向的，当他给Collins挖出陷阱的同时，自己也在不知不觉间，走入了对方无形中编织的绳网里。

Collins大难不死逃过一劫，晚上在食堂高兴地多吃了几片面包。回到宿舍的时候旁边的床还空着，Collins觉得自己要等这位没见过面的室友回来，打个招呼以表示礼貌。他翻开学校发下来的课本，那是一本印刷粗糙的飞行理论指导书，手指蹭上去能掉一片墨，但他看得认真。

室友推门回来的时候木门发出明显的吱嘎声，Collins放下书，那句“你好”还没说出口就生生地被咽了下去。

“你的表情活像看见了一只巨型蟑螂。”Farrier随手脱下外套挂在床头，说，“我有那么可怕吗？一整天都没看我一眼？”

“不……”Collins意识到自己的失态，艰难地吐出一个单词，“我是说……今天天气不错。”

Collins心里又想打自己一拳。

“你叫什么？Collins？C-O-L-L-I-N-S？”Farrier突然欺身压下来，两个人眼睛对眼睛鼻子对鼻子，Collins甚至能感受到对方喷出的呼吸，他的嘴唇怎么那么好看，Collins想着，一瞬间有些失神。

“是的，教官。”Collins干巴巴地回答。

“我叫Farrier，F-A-R-R-I-E-R。”Farrier戏谑地说，“那天夜里……你说你叫Tom？说谎可不是好习惯。”

Collins想说德军一个轰炸机炸死十个人就有九个叫Tom还有一个叫Tommy，这么明显的谎话当然就是为了说谎，他心里无数句吐槽疯狂闪过，然后表情镇定地对Farrier说：“您说得对，教官。”

“Farrier。”Farrier重复了自己的名字。

“……Farrier。”刚见第二面的人就直呼名字，Collins脸上有些发红。

他觉得气氛实在有些尴尬，下意识舔了舔嘴唇，心里还准备着Farrier审问他，但Farrier只是嘱咐他好好休息，然后就关灯入睡了。

Collins把被子拉到下巴，睁着眼睛实在睡不着，晚上又稀里糊涂做了很多梦，梦境里的自己好不容易翻身上床，现实的铃声就响起了，整个人心力交瘁累得不成样子。

那以后Collins就有点躲着他，但两人的关系已经到了这种地步，进进出出总要相见，Farrier没有过什么表示，Collins也就干脆厚着脸皮，不就是睡了一夜而已。

Collins在这所学校呆了一个月又一个月，那时候战争的形势还不明朗，飞行学校的标准课程是六个月时间，Collins学得认真，几乎一天也没有落下，成绩很快赶了上来，又很快爬到了顶尖。

“你总是躲着教官。”一个真的叫Tom的学员某天在午饭时一针见血地指出，“他对你做了什么吗？”

Collins差点被薯条噎到，“没……”他含混不清地解释道，“我只是和他……不熟。”

“你看，只有在提到教官的时候你才会露出这种……难得一见的表情。”那位扔在人群里就找不到的Tom补充道，“你欠了他钱吗？”

拜托，拜托了，赶快吃你的午餐吧，Collins心里哀怨着，又咬了一大口煎蛋，他突然间意识到自己简直就像恋爱中矛盾重重的小伙子，内心简直上演着成年版少年维特之烦恼。别再想Farrier了，Collins告诉自己，但Farrier肯定没看过少年维特之烦恼，他甚至可能不了解歌德，Collins又想。

Collins在学校的第二个月，被允许接触战斗机，都是一些很老式的机型，比如狂风I型双翼战斗机，斗士双翼战斗机和海弗德飞机。这些机型在战场上几乎已经被全面淘汰了，谁都知道现在性能最好的是飓风式战斗机。但没办法，谁叫他还是学员呢，Collins想，他依旧学得认真而刻苦，上手比谁都快，他似乎天生就是应该飞在天上的。不仅如此，他还额外向Farrier学习了很多战斗机维护、检修方面的知识，虽然这都是空军机械师的工作。

Farrier几乎对他倾囊以授，Collins惊讶于对方对战斗机的了解。

人要是累得没力气，脑子里也就不会想一起乱七八糟的事情，Collins和Farrier那段时间相处得不错，少了很多别扭，或者说，Collins以为，是他自己单方面的别扭。

有一天Collins早晨没出勤，队伍里少了颗人头，Farrier心里有点说不出来的焦虑，脑补了很多关于他逃课恋爱等不好的联想，脑子里成了一团浆糊，回到宿舍发现床上也没人，晚上才知道Collins是发了高烧去看了医生。

晚上Collins又烧了起来，Farrier担心他，因此睡得浅，Collins一翻身他就惊醒过来，摸了摸他的额头，有些烫手，Farrier很少生病，他不知道深夜里军医有没有值班，只好打了凉水弄了毛巾往Collins额头上敷。

第二天Collins醒来，第一眼看到的就是Farrier那张脸。

“感觉怎么样了？”Farrier试了试他额头的温度，“今天可以不去上课。”

太近了，Collins想。Farrier那好看的嘴唇离他只有那么一点点距离，只要他伸出手，勾住Farrier的肩膀，轻轻往下一拉——Collins是这么想的，于是也这么做了。唇齿相交间，一切语言都失去了意义，唯有感情，唯有感情是真实而饱满地存在着，充斥着他一整颗跳动不安的心脏。

天呐，自己究竟干了什么！Collins脑袋缩在被子里，脸上的红晕说不清是因为发烧还是犯傻。

他们上次接吻Collins可以不断告诉自己那是因为酒精，那么这次可以解释为发烧吗？Collins舔了舔嘴唇，想起某种柔软的触感，小动物般绝望地哀嚎了一声。完蛋了，这次真的没办法解释了。

“Collins，”Farrier把他从自顾自的烦恼中拉出水面，“我要离开这里，去沃姆维尔。”

“沃姆维尔？”Collins着重了最后一个词，因为他只听清了末尾。

“指挥部在那里建立了第10飞行大队，我提交了入队申请。”

Collins的心一点一点沉下去，他还有三个多月的课程没有学完。

“上面把我派下来教学生，但我还是喜欢战斗的感觉，行动才是最佳的养料，不能上战场人会老得很快的。”Farrier似乎沉浸在某种回忆里，脸上带着笑。

Collins讨厌死了这种笑容，他不知道该如何回复，他什么也不想回答。

“一直以来你的成绩都非常优秀，所以……你愿意做我的搭档，和我一起去吗？”Farrier问道，眼睛看着Collins。

时间仿佛骤然凝固了，阳光直射进来，空气中微小的浮沉缓慢飘动，血液流动的声音鼓噪在耳膜上哗哗作响，Collins张了张嘴，一句话卡在嗓子里怎么也说不出口，他觉得自己真的应该在教堂里说出那句“Yes，I do。”

但这里不是教堂，眼前没有牧师身后也没有亲人，他手里攥着的是退烧剂而不是鲜花或戒指，Collins答应了，生病过后嗓子有些喑哑，大概是由于太过兴奋的缘故，话从口中说出去，尾音还打着飘，怎么听都不像是他的。

“Farrier？”Collins最后终于鼓足勇气说道，“你知道我刚刚的意思，对吧。”

“我知道，”Farrier俯下身，在Collins额头落下一个轻轻的，虔诚的吻，“事实上，我一直在等这句话。是的，我也愿意。”

正式成为一名战斗机飞行员是Collins梦寐以求的事情，但随之而来的是加倍的疲惫。Collins理论知识丰富，但显然实战经验并不足，他争取一切随队出任务的机会，不论是侦查还是护航，任务以外的时间就用来上训练课。Farrier三天两头见不着他，心里既高兴也窝着火。

在基地偷偷摸摸谈个恋爱还是很容易的，Farrier利用职务之便又把Collins调来他的宿舍，他们总能找到时间隔三差五滚上床，在没人看见的地方接吻拉手，Collins不再像以前那样容易害羞，他已经从一只小兔子变成了一只羽翼丰满的鹰，面对感情真诚而坦荡。他们已经不可能悬崖勒马，只好一起冲下去，管它是生是死是头破血流。

第一次出任务前Collins有些恐惧，但一旦上了飞机，坐在位置上，身处指针和数字之间，他才有了一种奇特的安全感，氧气面罩的橡皮管将他与飞机连在一起，像脐带一样生命攸关。他想起Farrier曾经说他“天生就是个飞行员”，他又一次暗暗为自己打气，心中浮现的是Farrier的影子。

任务出多了，人反而麻木起来，飞机下面的饱受炮火袭击浓烟滚滚的大地好像流动的奶油，战争在自己的手里简化成了拨弄操控杆和开关的过程，就像牧师对于上帝的敬爱被简化为点燃蜡烛。Collins没去过教堂，他想起每对结婚的新人都要在教堂里受到祝福的，但他估计这辈子都没这个机会。个人欲望要依赖于社会环境，但现在是战争，战争把什么都泡烂了，友谊，爱情，并肩作战的沉默寡言，千万个辗转反侧的不眠之夜。

Collins拿了杰出飞行勋章后又很快得到了一枚优异飞行十字勋章，他心里想如果顺利的话哪天也许还能拿到维多利亚十字勋章，不过后者很多都是在士兵死后才授予的，Collins想想还是算了。

Farrier是王牌飞行员，几乎能得的勋章都得到了，同时伴随而来的是每一次战斗的出生入死。有一次他被德军一架BF 109击落，没人见到尸体。“失踪”一个大写单词明晃晃地标注在Farrier的名字后面，一笔一划就像128mm高射炮，随时能要了Collins的命。很长一段时间内Collins不知道他是生是死，心里就像钝刀子割肉疼得难受。后来Farrier在荷兰农民和抵抗军的帮助下成功坐火车回到了基地，头发乱糟糟的，胡子很久没刮，嘴唇上都起了皮，身上一股泥土味，Collins就着泥土味亲吻他。

Collins想他们终究是走错了路，但眼前又没有其他路可以走，两人既然同途，一起错下去也没什么不好。

他们之间的感情稳定到了这种地步，两个人都觉得有些不可思议。

掰着手指头数，确定关系以来，他们之间只闹过一次矛盾。

那次其实也是个误会，Collins被德军一架斯图卡击中，准备迫降到地面，Farrier不放心，开着飞机在上面转悠了几圈，结果就在Farrier眼睛看着Collins的时候，敌方的斯图卡又一次悄无声息地窜了出来，险些把Farrier击落。

Collins非常愤怒，那是他少有的几次表现出这样激烈的情绪，他认为在战场上Farrier最优先关注的应该是战争，是敌军，而不应该被他们之间的关系束缚住。“爱情不应该是绳索。”Collins说。

但其实Farrier真的冤枉，那天阳光太强烈，斯图卡飞来的时候正好逆着光，就算没有关注着Collins，Farrier也很难从这样刺眼的阳光中辨别出敌我飞机。当天晚上Collins依旧在气头上，Farrier并不为此而道歉，在他心里Collins同这场战争一样重要，但这种想法太过小情小爱，Farrier说不出口，他在床上把Collins折腾得够呛，强迫他换了很多种体位，最后Collins已经哭了出来。Collins是非常好看的，就算哭的时候也很漂亮，Farrier很少见他哭，于是干得更狠了些，射在里面很多次，Collins第二天直接身体不适无法出勤。

Collins也很是委屈，他想Farrier会不会认为他太过冷血，Collins心想你知不知道我在心里替你挖过多少次坟。

那次他们之间的冷战持续了一段时间，又赶上圣诞节，德军不再来轰炸，空军也作战休整，司令部直接给他们放了好几天的假。

圣诞节那天实在没什么过头，Collins百无聊赖地啃了两片面包，果酱涂得有些厚，他险些呛到。他一觉睡到中午，从宿舍到食堂，吃完午饭又回到宿舍，基地空空荡荡，一路上没遇见什么人。这个假期过得实在是无聊，他不知道Farrier去了哪，自己似乎也没什么地方可以去，他不想去酒吧，万一再碰见Farrier，他估计能扭头就走，脸上得结三层冰。

当然Farrier没必要时时刻刻在他身边，个体的独立是客观真理，可人们又说，真理往往是赤裸的，Collins思维发散没了边，想到一些没廉耻的画面。肚子里的面包有些发胀。

圣诞节过后又是新一轮作战，作战前夜照例开动员会议，Collins不是中队指挥官，但作为Farrier的搭档依然受到了邀请。Collins去得晚，到的时候长九米宽三米的黑板上已经贴满了作战目标的详细资料，情报军官正在用红色粗线标记着行动目标和路线。Collins四下望了一圈，发现大家依旧默契地给他留了那个固定的座位，他只好不情愿地坐在Farrier身边，Farrier抬起眼皮看他，额头上叠起了几层好看的褶子。

战斗机起飞前Farrier问他去做了什么，Collins还在气头上，小声嘟囔了一句“和你没什么关系”，话说出来才意识到情感太过外露，他在向他展示自己的牢笼，可是泼出去的水也收不回来，他只好装作什么也没发生的样子，拳头抵在嘴边假装咳了咳，转身撒腿就想走，Farrier一把把他扯到一边，Collins没反应过来，后背咚得一下撞在战斗机金属外壳上，腰带硌得生疼，Farrier粗暴地亲吻着他，胡子扎着胡子，可心里是痒的。

亲完后Collins眼睛湿润红了一圈，Farrier又想亲亲他宝石般的眼睛，想到身高差距就放弃了。长得高又怎么样，Farrier心里想，滚到床上还不是被我搞。

其实每次出任务都是一次诀别，说不准什么时候他们其中一个就回不来，这种事实真实而残忍，就像脑袋上随时悬着把刀子。

那次作战和往常差不多，回来报告的时候有个人声称自己在文肯顿附近击落了两架德军Do 17，Collins心里知道其中一架是自己返航时帮忙击落的，他不做声地拎起自己的那张纸，在上面改了个数字。

十二月很快过去。1943年Collins随队驻扎在第12飞行大队的防区，Farrier被调去了第3中队增援，德军的轰炸机来势汹汹，他们不得不频繁转换作战基地，就连写信都无法寄到准确的地方。

他们断开了这点联系，也就失去了全部的联系。

新的队伍里Collins又结交了很多朋友，他的人缘总是很好。那天Collins和新战友们聚餐回来，在城市里面一边谈天一边随便走着，德军的轰炸机突然而然地掠过天空，丢下几枚燃烧弹。小城镇前一秒形形色色的平静淡然，此时此刻一切都变得支离破碎，尖叫、痛哭、死亡……Collins匆忙跑回基地，路上被尸体绊了一跤，一扇窗户打开了，Collins心里突然明白，他在乎的也许不是战争的输赢，有一种全新而深刻的感情从他心头冒出来，尖锐而疼痛。

他想那次自己真的不该责怪Farrier，都是他自己的错。

气象侦察机发回的报告显示当晚天气不佳， 云层高度可能达到两万英尺。司令部取消了作战计划，Collins从会议室慢慢走出来，外面黄昏正在转瞬即逝，黑夜从天而降，乌云滚滚遮住了所有的星星和月光，风吹得他有些站不住，Collins觉得眼睛有点干疼。

此时此刻他不知道Farrier在什么地方，吃的什么东西睡的哪张床，但想这些也没有用，Collins知道，只有在战争中活下去，他们才能够再一次在一起。

END.


End file.
